Question: Fully simplify the following expression: $[(2+3+4+5)\div2] + [(2\cdot5+8)\div3]$.
Solution: By the order of operations, first simplify the expressions inside of each of the brackets. The first one, $[(2+3+4+5)\div2]$ is equal to $14\div2$.

The second bracket can also be simplified through the use of the order of operations.   \[
(2\cdot5+8)\div3 = 18\div3 = 6.
\]  Therefore,    \[
[(2+3+4+5)\div2] + [(2\cdot5+8)\div3] = [7] + [6] = 7+6 = \boxed{13}.
\]